Presentation Challenge
The Presentation Challenge is a recurring challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview Mostly done during the individual format, Ramsay challenges the chefs to create a dish that not only tasted good, but looked good as well. Judging is based on both taste and presentation, and the winner is determined by both factors. When used during the team format, the team with the most points at the end would win. History Season 6 Episode 12 had it when there were 5 chefs remaining, and it was the first time the challenge was done. For that year, Ramsay gave the chefs 45 minutes to cook any dish of their choosing, and for the presentation judging, some of Bon Appétit’s staff members were invited. Afterwards, both Ariel's prosciutto wrapped John Dory and Kevin's Caribbean sea bass with orange and papaya were deemed the best looking, and were chosen for tasting. However, after the tasting, Ramsay deemed both of them joint-winners. Ariel and Kevin won a Bon Appétit photo shoot with Ramsay and Editor-in-Chief Barbara Fairchild at Shutters on the Beach in Santa Monica, while the remaining chefs had to clean up a street Hell’s Kitchen adopted in garbage crew jumpsuits and rode on a prison bus. Season 7 On Episode 11, the challenge happened when there were 6 chefs remaining, and was the first black jackets challenge. The same rules from last season were applied, and the chefs had 30 minutes to cook. For judging on presentation alone, a food photographer took photos of the dishes, with the judging handled by culinary students. Both Ed's pan-seared striped bass and Benjamin's pan-seared halibut were deemed the best looking, but the latter won the tasting round, earning him the win. Benjamin won a photo shoot for Epicurious and a makeover, while the remaining chefs cleaned the dining room under Jean-Philippe's supervision. Season 8 On Episode 11, the challenge happened when there were 6 chefs remaining, and was the first black jackets challenge. That year featured a change to the rules where a panel of five judges would rate the chef's dishes on both presentation and taste on a 1-10 scale each, with the maximum points being 100. In addition, the chefs had to make five portions of an amuse bouche dish of their choosing in 30 minutes. Russel's Hamachi crudo with apple celery broth won the challenge with a perfect 100, and won a VIP tour of the LA Market by Kerry Simon, and lunch with him and Ramsay. He was allowed to bring Gail with him, while the remaining chef had to clean up the dorms, and prep for the next service. Season 9 On Episode 13, the challenge happened when there were 5 chefs remaining, and was the first black jackets challenge. It kept the changes from Season 8, and for that year, the chefs had 50 minutes to cook a dish that normally did not look appetizing. Will won the challenge with a score of 87, and was rewarded with a dining tour in Los Angeles driven in a Rolls Royce. He was allowed to bring Elise with him, while the remaining chefs had to do laundry day the old fashion way, by hand. Season 11 On Episode 11, the challenge happened for the first time during the team format. It happened when there were 10 chefs remaining, 5 on each. To collect their ingredients, Susan and Anthony collected for their respective teams in a vacuum air chamber, and each chef had to cook with a maximum of five ingredients in 45 minutes. Jennifer Garcia from People's Magazine came to guest judge, and she and Ramsay looked at the dishes to decide three chefs from each team to taste. Each dish was scored 50 points between Garcia and Ramsay, with a maximum total of 100. The blue team were represented by Jon, Anthony, and Zach, and the red team were represented by Ja'Nel, Cyndi, and Mary. Jon scored 92, Ja'Nel scored 89, Anthony scored 82, Cyndi scored 90, Zach scored 83, and Mary scored 90. The red team won the challenge 269-257, and they won a photo shoot for Star watch and received Vitamix blenders. In addition, Mary's dish was chosen to be featured in People's Magazine. The blue team were forced to clean the dorms, and Zach and Jon had to deliver champagne to the red team by tricycles. Season 13 On Episode 13, the challenge happened when there were 6 chefs remaining, and was the first black jackets challenge. It returned to the rules used back in Seasons 6 and 7, and for that year, the chefs had 45 minutes to cook a steak dish of their choosing. After Bruce and Todd Simon from Omaha Steaks looked at the steaks, only Roe, Santos, and Sade were called up for tasting. In the end, Roe's ribeye and petit filet with Swiss chard won out, and she was rewarded with a spokesperson deal with Omaha Steaks, a photo shoot featuring her challenge-winning dish, a $1000 shopping spree at Surface for kitchen supplies, and her dish being featured in the following service. The remaining chefs had to clean both kitchens, take in deliveries of 200-pound beef shoulders, break it down, and portion it. Trivia *With the exception of Season 6, this was the first Black Jackets challenge used in the seasons mentioned. *A male has won this challenge the most with 4 seasons. *This is one of the few challenges to produce a tie. *This is one of the few challenges to be used during the team format and the individual format. Category:Challenges